poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Greenies
The Greenies are the kids from the Netflix/Henson series Julie's Greenroom. Former Greenies include Gus (played by Giullian Yao Gioiello), Idina Menzel, Chris Colfer, Josh Groban, Alec Baldwin (when Julie was one), Tiler Peck, Robert Fairchild, Sara Bareilles, Ellie Kemper, Joshua Bell, and (probably) Tituss Brugess About Them All are listed in order of arrvial. Descriptions from the show's character page on the Jim Henson Family Hub website. Peri The consummate theater lover, Peri arrives at the Greenroom ready for her close-up. She’s been singing and dancing since birth, and it shows: Peri is a talented performer with a flair for the dramatic. But sometimes the drama can be too much, and Peri will sometimes have to learn to put the production before herself. Yes, Peri can be a bit of a diva, but she’s a true and loyal friend. While the other Greenies can be a bit more hesitant about exploring their artistic sides, Peri always jumps in with both feet first, helping her friends work past the awkwardness and stage fright. Her enthusiasm is infectious, and the Greenroom is a brighter place for having her in it. Fizz The youngest of the Greenies, Fizz finds nearly everything to be new and exciting. And whether she’s pretending to be an animal or catching the hiccups, Fizz keeps things interesting. In fact, with each new guest Fizz discovers a new job she wants to do when she grows up. And with help from the Greenies, maybe Fizz can do all of them! This is Fizz’s first extracurricular activity, and with it come the jitters and emotions of joining a group. But Fizz is as loving as she is lovable, and bonds immediately with both Hugo and Toby. Even though she may still struggle with stage fright, or forget her lines, Ms. Julie and our guests will teach Fizz how the show can still go on. Hank The Greenroom’s resident musician, Hank is an avid baseball fan and talented virtuoso, proving boys can love sports and theater. One of the more confident Greenies, Hank brings his infectious energy to everything, sometimes growing even too eager. But Hank doesn’t let anything hold him back, including his wheelchair, and he fills the Greenroom with his big personality and favorite melodies. Hank approaches life with positivity, but he’s not immune to frustration. When he and Spike team up to write a song together, he realizes he has a lot to learn about creative compromise. And though he enjoys music, Hank doesn’t have much enthusiasm for dancing. Ms. Julie understands why. But with help from her and the Greenies, Hank will learn that anyone can enjoy the magic of dance. Spike A lover of words, Spike is the Greenroom’s very own writer and poet. Whether he’s composing his latest rhyme or coming up with new story ideas, Spike is a quieter member of the “Mash-Up” team. But along with Ms. Julie and the Greenies, Spike will learn to share his stories, and let his voice be heard. Extremely curious, Spike is always quick to spot interesting terms and log them in his Word Bank, asking questions and helping everyone improve their vocabulary. That curiosity doesn’t extend to ballet, however, where he and Hank both balk at the idea of male dancers. But Ms. Julie insists that dancing isn’t just for girls, and Spike may learn ballet has more to it than just tutus. Riley An introvert and classic techie, 10-year old Riley shows up to the Greenroom looking for Robotics Club, confused and anxious. But despite her shyness, Riley soon learns the performing arts have a role for everyone. Our stage manager, prop master, and set designer, Riley quickly becomes an important member of the team. In fact, she’s constantly coming to the rescue with her tool belt and technological know-how, solving problems and keeping the Greenies on track. Unlike some of her classmates, Riley is more comfortable backstage, away from the spotlight. But with help from Ms. Julie, the Greenies, and a few special guests, Riley may yet learn to overcome her fears and unlock the amazing performer within. Trivia Again in order of arrival. Peri *She is played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. *Her role in Mash-Up; The Musical was Yuck the Ogre, although she was hoping for Princess Apple. *When the theater was gonna do The Wizard of Oz, she was eager to play Dorothy. *Her favorite musical is Wicked. Fizz *She is played by . *Her role in Mash-Up: The Musical was Princess Apple, who's also the narrator. *Her full name is Penelope Guadalupe Fitzgerald Sanchez. *In some episodes, she pretends to be a cheetah. *In the Joshua Bell episode, she starts learning violin. *As revealed in the Tituss Brugess episode, her family comes from Mexico. Hank *He is played by John Tartaglia (who portrayed both Pinocchio and the Magic Mirror in the original production of Shrek: The Musical). *His role in Mash-Up: The Musical was Prince Harold. *When the theater was gonna do The Wizard of Oz, he wanted to play The Cowardly Lion. *His favorite movie is Disney's The Jungle Book. *Josh Groban's Believe is on his playlist. Spike *He is played by . *His role in Mash-Up: The Musical was Marvin the Wizard. *When the theater was gonna do The Wizard of Oz, he was hoping to play The Tin Man. *His word bank contains: ** **Ferocious **Fiasco - complete failure **Technical **Stupendous - british for awesome Riley *She is played by . *Her role in Mash-Up: The Musical was the Royal Jester. She learned tips when Bill Irwin came over. *When the theater was gonna do The Wizard of Oz, Ms. Julie suggested her to play The Scarecrow. *In certain episodes, she is seen working on a fog machine. Appearances Barney's Adventures *Barney's Adventures of Muppet Classic Theater Category:Kids Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Muppet characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Groups Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Non-Disney characters